Crest of Glutonny and Wrath
by RandomMagicPower
Summary: Read as Kyle, Impmon and Tsukaimon aaccomplish their goals becoming best friends, meeting friends and beating their King who is trying to destroy the digital world.
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye

Beelstarrmon was running holding a purple Digi-Egg in her hand trying her best to avoid the ton of Zamielmon chasing after her, she was running towards the house of the only person she knew she could trust, Kyle. Beelstarrmon finnaly reached the house in front of her was a orange house, she looked back to see one Zamielmon she picked up stick and threw it at him, she climbed the back of the house and jumped on a window ledge and knocked on it to see a tall, skinny, boy with Black hair with streaks of dark purple, he opened it "Kyle, I need you to take care of my child, Impmon" she said silently, he was the only one who helped her and he was only 12, he stopped rubbing his eye "why can't you not that I wouldn't mine becoming a tamer?" She blinked "my acts to protect my child has caught up with me and I know at the end of this I would be dead and my Digi-Egg won't appear again" she said not even waiting for a reply she gave him the egg, a toy gun, , a mini motorcycle, and a Digivice, not understanding he tooked them and nodded before he went back to sleep with the egg in hand, she thanked him and jumped down pulling out her guns shooting every Zamielmon without looking but she took a lot of arrows before she hit the ground with a loud thump and dust, when the dust cleared up instead of a Digi-Egg there was nothing there but the ground.


	2. Chapter 2 Two!

The light from the sun woke me up shining so brightly in my face, I remember what happen last night causing a tear to fall down my face, but it stopped when I looked down to see two, not one small purple digimon one with wings and the other one with a smiley face on its stomach, they looked up at me "hi, I'm tsukaimon and this is Impmon" said the one with wings.

I jumped up "t-t-two" I said becoming so happy, I grabbed them and hugged them startiling the two digimon. I let go to see a purple digivice, I couldn't believe it " two very own digimon".

My mom with her tall, skinny body with long hair that she dyed orange, opened the door "Ky-" my mom stopped after seeing the two digimon. "You got a digimon well two" she said still standing there.

"Mom, look there mom s-" I said before stopping to look at the two digimon who responded with a "we know she died, she died so close to us that we got her some of her memories" they both said at the same time, I rubbed both of their heads which caused them to smile a little.

"Mom the Beelstarrmon that we took care of, d-d- died" I said remembering how we took care of her.

"is that where that hole came from" my mom said causing me to nod, she nodded "then you can keep them" she said smiling.

I looked up "really?!" I said thanking her, "so what did you need?" I said as Impmon sat on my shoulder and Tsukaimon on my head

"well, where going to your grandma house for thanksgiving" she said throwing a suitcase on my bed "well your also staying there" she said.

"The house that always smell weird" I said getting up and brushing my teeth.

My mom crossed her arm "yes" she said throwing a small bottle of air freshener "just in case" she said winking.

-after an hour of packing and eating at the house my mom left and it was just me and my new digimon.

"So nacho cheese is the best?" Impmon and Tsukaimon asked.

"To me, I said giving both of them there own piece of candy, lets go outside" I said walking outside as the two followed me.

While outside we just sat there with the wind blowing through felt so gentle until I noticed a bright light in the bushes, "hey guys look" I said bringing both of them with me until I heard them shout "wait!" Both of them said but it was to late we went through the white light and a minute after I hitted the ground but it wasn't the world I was common with, it had tall pillars that a bunch of zeroes on it before I could look around more I turned around to see the two small purple digimon but instead I saw a tall figure that had a bunch of black clothes and two guns and next to it floating was something cloaked in red, "did you guys digivolve?" I asked confused.

They nodded "but don't I have to become your best friend and risk my life for you to digivolve?" I asked

"This is not like the Tv show and it might be due the fact of our ranking in the digital world" Beelzemon said

"Besides now we can pro-" a long arm came out of nowhere and hit Daemon before hr can finish right into Beelzemon, I looked at the long skinny dark hand for 15 seconds before I ran to check on the two which seem to be okay... a little.

"how dare you hit me while I talk, how dare you?!" Daemon said as he flew to the arm until he saw what it was connected it to, "Beelzemon its a Chimiramon" he said flying up to its face while Beelzemon climbed up to its shoulder, I turned and noticed boy about my height 5,5, same eye color green, same hair color blue, and probaly my age 14, I waved and he walked towards me and I noticed two digmon behind both shining in armor, my digivice shined "Jesmon and Dynasmon" it said I looked up at the boy who was right in front of me.

"I'm Kyle" I said holding out my hand which he took.

"I'm Shane" he said letting go of my hand "those your digimon?" he asked causing me to turn around to see mine celebrating by dancing.

"Yeah" I sighed, "hey when did you get here?"

"Believe it or not, when you did" he said scratching his head

"You saw something shiny in the bushes to?" I said de-digivolving Beelzemon and Daemon into Impmon and Tsukaimon.

He nodded while turning his digimon to their rookie which is Hackmon and Kudamon (dynasmon have a custom line) causing both of us two laugh.

we both looked at our digimon "well nice meeting you" I said to him before looking at my digimon "time to go, so how do we leave?" I asked causing them to scratch head.

"Y-You can't" both me and Shane digimon said causing us to look at each other then at them.

"Why not?" Shane asked his Hackmon

"Simple, the digital world bring people to it so they can do something that will likely take us a whole year to complete depending" Hackmon and Tsukaimon said staring at each other.

I looked at Shane as he looked at me "partners?" I said with my hand out, which he took.

"Partners" he said letting go of my hand, "so where do we go next?" he asked me

"I don't even know" I said feeling something tug at my foot when I looked down I saw Impmon who pointed at two digimon causing both me and Shane White digivice to speak "Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon" both of our said causing us to stumble backward.

Author note: Hope you enjoyed, as you can tell some digimon do have custom lines but I hope that doesn't matter to you.


	3. Chapter 3 Twins

Me, Shane and our digimon where in a inn, Shane and his digimon were asleep. "Can you guys turn into your mega again?" I asked Tsukaimon and Impmon who where sitting next to me, after a few seconds they looked at each other then at me "not anymore" they both said shyly.

"Why not?" I said sitting up.

"Well turns out the only reason we turned into our mega before was because the Digital World gave us a welcoming gift" Impmon said with his back to Tsukaimon back.

"Oh, well I guess we should go explore while Shane is asleep" I said getting my bag, the two got up and followed me. "You know I'm happy I have both of you as my partners" I said taking a map from the lobby of the inn as we walked outside in the nice weather with a gentle breeze.

"Where happy to have you as our tamer" both of them said at the same time as we walked father and father from the inn to the point we couldn't even see anymore.

"What's that?" I said pointing at a weird looking figure, Impmon and Tsukaimon jumped in front of me.

"I'm Devimon and your my next meal" the skinny dark figure said walking closer and closer towards me, I looked down to see Impmon and Tsukaimon nod at each other, Impmon jumped in the air throwing a fireball at him while Tsukaimon sent out a purple poisonous gas from his mouth which didn't even faze Devimon as he walked closer. I grabbed Impmon and Tsukaimon and ranned the opposite way, the Devimon started to run following me luckily he wasn't to close making me happy my mom signed me up for running in second grade, I turned and didn't see him until I bumped into tall dark figure I looked up to see Devimon standing above me with his fangs showing and slight smirk on his face before he reached down to pick me up Impmon summoned a fireball and smashed it in his face causing him to stutter backwards before he slashed at Impmon with his gigantic claw sending Impmon flying, Tsukaimon glanced at Impmon before head butting Devimon in the chest, Devimon kissed his teeth before slashing downwards at Tsukaimon forcing him to the ground.

"What do you want?" I said crawling backwards as he walked towards me menacingly before he stopped and picked up Impmon and Tsukaimon while opening his mouth widely, without thinking I got up and picked up a rock and threw at his mouth causing him to drop both of them while holding his hands at his mouth before dropping his hands to reveal a sharp fang he looked at me with his red eyes pearcing through my body as he grabbed the collar of my shirt, before he attacked me two bright lights formed around Impmon and Tsukaimon blinding me and Devimon, I looked down in my hand to see a weird looking purple device on the screen read 'CONGRATS' before reading 'DIGIVOLVE', "Impmon digivolve to Icedevimon, Tsukaimon digivolve to Icedevimon" the weird device said in a robotic voice.

I looked up not to see my two Digimon but instead two tall, bluish white, slender figures each with two wing that every time they breathed out appeared a icy cloud, Devimon dropped me before jumping in the air and flying away, I looked up to see the two "Icedevimon right, that's your guys champion?" I said smiling, the smiled and nodded at the same time while helping me up, the two looked behind me before saying anything causing me to turn being as noisy as I am I saw Shane staring with his mouth open.

"That...was...awesome!" Him and his two digimon said mouth still hanging, me and my two digimon laughed before they went back to their rookie form.

Author Note:Sorry it took me so long to update, it won't happen again (hopefully), hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Next Step

After the whole incident with Devimon me, my digimon, Shane and his digimon decided to eat breakfast at the inn breakfast center, I got pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs for me and my digimon while Shane got Ham and scramble eggs with cheese spread all over it for him and his digimon.

"Have you heard about the Titamon that's goes to different cities and destroy digimon for data?" Shane asked me after destroying his breakfast barely leaving anything left for Kudamon and Huckmon, I nodded while handing my leftovers to Impmon and Tsukaimon, "I can't believe that but I heard that their plan is to target the strongest groups and take them down one by one" he said while drinking his orange juice.

"If they do that then the digital world would be in shambles, lost and misguided, most of the groups there planning to destroy have a big affect on the digital world and I also found out that there's more than one of Titamon" I said before Impmon walked up to me, climbed up my lap and curled up while Tsukaimon rested on my head, "but what you wa-", the door to the center busted open and a tall dark familiar figure walked in, "is that?" Impmon and Tsukaimon said at the same time.

"Yeah its me but I bought some friends with me this time for revenge" the Devimon from before said and I knew it was him becuase he was missing a fang but what had my attention was the three other Devimons behind him, the Devimon in sync waved their hands at us which sended chills all over me as I felt my pocket vibrate I reached in it to see my digivive read 'DIGIVOLVE' as I saw Impmon and Tsukaimon jumped in the air as their body changed into the same figure as the Devimon but their body was a light blue color with ice radiating off of them, I looked next to me see Shane digimon digivolved, Huckmon turned into BaoHuckmon and Kudamon into Reppamon.

"Lets go four demons vs the fo-" the Devimon was cut off as a giant axe peirced all of them out of nowhere, "There will be no fighting in my Inn" a short elderly man with a short silver beard, "are you young fellows alright?" he said with his partner Boltmon next to him, we nodded he glanced at us and then our digimon "telling by you guys and your digimon reaction to those four, I'm taking you guys are new here to thus world, I recommend you guys become a team in Judge Town and go into dungeons and take out legendary bosses" he said picking up glasses.

Shane looked at me "I heard about teams, its pretty cool, basically what he said sounds like something we both might like" he said as his and mine digimon de-digivolved.

"So do you wanna go to Judge city instead of sitting here talking about the news?" I said which he replied with a nod, I nodded both of us got up and started walking to pack our stuff in the room, the elder stopped us and putted 2,000 coins in each of our hands, "are you giving us this for no reason" I asked him.

"Yeah you'll need some food and a shelter to be a team so there you go and the name is Tim just incase you guys need anything else I'm always here" he said smiling.

"Why are you being so nice to us" Shane asked confused, I cleared my throat to stop him but in suprise the old man chuckled.

"I knew your father Shane before he died" the old man said with his head down, I saw Shane nodded with his mouth open before walking out, I ranned up to him.

When we where almost finish packing, I looked at him "how did he died?" I asked him not regretting my decision.

"That's the thing no one will tell me, I heard it has something to deal with the same Titamons we where talking about, so I ranned away from home to come here so I can have my revenge watching their data be destroyed" he said with no emotion in his voice, I gulped when I heard the last part, but then I heard him chuckle "but that's a long time from now" he said with a big smile on his face causing me to nod as we walked out our room to see the sun fading, "maybe one more night here?" Shane asked me while his digimon continued walking while mine stayed behind, I nodded causing us both to laugh as we putted our bags back in the room.

Author Note:SORRY ABOUT LONG WAIT, everytime I was going to update I would have became so lazy, but trust me I will try my best to work on it so hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5 Missing love

While me, my digimon, Shane and his digimon slept in the white castle hidden in an unknown land full with doves was a gigantic, white castle with multiple statues of a beautiful digimon with long twirly hair known as Venusmon remained, however inside it wasn't so peaceful, Venusmon and a Titamon fought.

"Why are you here"?! Venusmon shouted while summoning a mystical sword next to her which was the size of her whole body, Titamon grinned as he lifted up his sword, sparks flew as he slammed down his massive sword and Venusmon controlled hers upward, Venusmon commanded the sword back to her side and thrusted towards Titamon face he moved left as the sword pierced through some of his armor he stared at Venusmon.

"So you can fight suprising" Titamon said while running towards Venusmon, Venusmon side stepped him but she didn't notice his sword as it slashed at her left hand and sent her flying to the wall, Venusmon commanded her blade to her side slashing the back of Titamon, "why you!" Titamon said slashing downwards as data flew outwards after Venusmon screamed Titamon inhaled in the data and laughed as he walked out of the castle.

A castle in the sky covered with lightning inside a meeting between the Olympus digimon was cancel due to Venusmon absent which known of them knew why.

Author Note:Sorry for the long update and short chapter next chapter will be way better trust me, hope you have a good day everybody.


	6. Chapter 6 Crossfire

Marsmon walked into the once white beautiful castle and saw Venusmon digi-egg empty of all it's data, Marsmon fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes screamed out in sadness, pain and even anger as he brought the egg back to the others at the bright yellow castle covered in storm clouds sending lighting out every second.

"This is terrible, with no Venusmon there is no love, Digimon will destroy each other, lie to each other, betray each other what will we do!?" Merukimon said pacing back and forth after their leader Jupitermon left to talk with the other leaders.

"So they clipped the birdy wing, boohoo to sad" Plutomon said with one hand on his hip, "well we need a new medic but it's not like any of us know how or what to do" he said sitting down next to Neptunemon who agreed, even though the two where different they did get along the best out of the three brothers, their domains are right next to each other (ocean/sea and the land).

"How about you be quiet stick, you did nothing for any of us but make things worse" Marsmon lashed out at Plutomon, Plutomon eyes grew bright red as hands rose out of the floor and grabbed Marsmon to the floor so he was kneeling in front of Plutomon, Plutomon bent downwards and grabbed Marsmon face with his sharp claws, Neptunemon floated away knowing and seeing of what his brother can do.

"Coming from apparently the brave, strong warrior who's wearing a Kitty with a horn as a mask, who haves fun causing and watching wars between innocent digimon that don't even know each other for fun!" He said shouting in front of Marsmon face, he looked up "Vulcanusmon do you even know what Venusmon does behind your back?" Venusmon nodded and looked down, "So when you can find a mask that doesn't make you look more dumb than a numamon, when you can stop innocent wars between innocent digimon for amusement and stop stealing others girls tell me, cause that's when you will be worthy to be call a teammate!" Plutomon shouted as he threw Plutomon to the floor in disgust as he walked away.

"Pluto-" Junomon said as he turned around.

"Don't get me started on you, you need to pick an emotion and stick with it instead of changing it faster than light and what if Jupitermon talks to girls, you destroy them before he can even finish saying hi, so you should calm down for once cause you nearly killed Neptunemon mistaking him for a Ranamon!" He said shouting walking away as Jupitermon floated in.

"What did I miss?" Jupitermon said smiling.

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for late update again... I'm going to try...hopefully, hope you enjoy and have good time (also if this offends anyone sorry, this story is meant for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to offend anyone)


	7. Update

I know some of you must be super angry of forgot about this story but I am super sorry luckily due to some events I will be able to update way better, another thing is chapter 7 should be completed and uploaded soon, another thing is I have an idea and was wondering if you guys would like it and even be a part of it. The idea is for anyone of you who wanted to make a female character that I need to make it less weird that can join the storyline as a main character, if the idea is popular and wanted I'll give more information about it. So that's pretty much it, hope you all have a good day.


	8. Chapter 7 Victorians

Me and Shane walked for what felt like hours before we finally saw it, a city filled with large buildings and a gigantic hammer on the middle with a scale hanging under it. "Woah this place is spectacular, I hear this is the birth place of Jupitermon, he was born here a long time ago and our ancestors decided to build a large city here to praise him now's it's one of the most busiest places ever in the Digital World and probably even in the real work too" I said still amazed by the city, Shane stood there amazed too breathless, we both put our digimons in our digivice so they could rest but I think even Impmon would be amazed.

"Ready to start our team?" Shane asked me, I nodded but first we had to find a third member which we can meet at the building for teams, me and Shane walked through the city not missing a single sight, we saw all sorts of digimon and their tamers, when we finally got to the place we needed to go, a girl jumped in front of us she looked around our age had very long curly blue hair with streaks of purple and was wearing a blue button up shirt that got darker further down, purple skinny jeans that made you think the color from the shirt continued onward and kept getting darker and she had blue sandals.

"Hi! I'm Clara and I was wondering if you two are looking for a third teammate or are you a couple? If not I would love to join your team, you know you need three people to from a team but beside that these are my digimon, Salamon and Salamon their twins isn't that cool" Clara said jumping around us.

"Your name is Clara right" I asked, she nodded while jumping in place, I grab Shane arm and pulled him backwards, "should we take her, I never saw someone so jumpy but we kinda need the excitement" I whispered.

"Agreed plus she seems pretty cool and about the only one near our age, here seriously everyone else look likes they could be my uncle and let me tell you that's isn't good" Shane said while looking around at everyone. Both me and Shane jumped as we felt arms wrap around our back.

"I couldn't help but eavdrop into your guys conversation, I'm just so excited and now that I know where a group I feel like running a marathon, but we should go register but first who's going to be the leader?" Both me and Clara looked at Shane he started kicking some rocks when he saw us staring at him.

"If you two insist I would love to be the leader" we all nodded and walked inside the building for teams called Team CrEditor the first thing we notice we where in a dark gray corridor and there was a Hiandromon scanning people as soon as they walked in, lucky for us the line wasn't that long. When we got to him he stared at all of us without making a sound then after several minutes moved his arm forward signalling us to go, when we walked out of the corridor we where greeted with bright lights and multiple lines full of people waiting to talk to a human or a Gaurdromon but the place had everything to call off time including a all you could eat restaurant, a store filled with clothes and shoes and a store right beside it for items teams need in their adventures, we got in the shortest line we could find getting overcrowded with people taller and older than us, after about 35 minutes we where up, a lady in a green dress with a hammer emblem on her right shoulder smiled brightly in front of us behind a beige counter with a computer in front of her.

"Hi, my name is Annie and what will you need my help with?" She smiled at Shane who was in front of us.

"We would like to create a team" Shane said smiling back, Annie looked down and hitted some buttons, after a while 3 small blue oval cameras came from behind her and took a picture of each of us when they where done taking pictures they opened revealing a flat surface.

"Can you each put your hand on one and fill out out the form?" Annie said still smiling, we did as we asked as the flat blank surface started asking for different information, we each used our fingers to fill out the form. As soon as we finished the oval cameras reverted back to their real shape and stacked on top of each other before the last one went on top of the computer, Annie looked down and checked our information as her face turned blank, after a few minutes she looked up smiling brighter than before, "what is your team name?".

We all looked at each other and even without saying a word we all had the same name, "Victorians" we all said at the same time, Annie typed in the name on her computer as soon as she hitted enter all three of our digivices vibrated, our team name Victorians was on the top of our screens in the corner. "Congratulations! Shane, Kyle and Clara you are now officially a team in the digital world system known as Victorians, you will be able to help Digimon and tamers around the world, embark on missions and if you make it high in the records can be chosen as Jupitermon assistants, if you have any questions please contact me but for now feel free to explore Team CrEditor and shop.

Author Note:For all of you who sticked with me and is still waiting for the next chapter well here you go, thank you so much for staying with me j went through some rough times in my life and I finally got over them. Hope you enjoy. And for all you people that don't like the way Clara was introduced don't worry she will be introduced better on the next chapter.


End file.
